


Warm Blood

by bccalling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 11, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bccalling/pseuds/bccalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara’s curiosity gets the better of her when she catches the Winchesters in an intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Blood

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I don't care. I'm posting this here. I write wincest now. It's fine.

She’s not sure, at first, what she’s seeing. Dean’s there, and so is Sam. They’re a tangle of limbs, skin bare and covered in a sheen of sweat, and when Sam’s mouth latches to Dean’s throat, she believes for a moment that the quiet whimper that falls from Dean’s lips might be one of distress. At least until the sharp twinge of Dean’s pleasure washes over her, white hot.

It takes her by surprise. Because Dean? Well, Dean doesn’t feel. Not like this, at least. Not that she’s ever felt. She feels Dean’s exertion like it’s her own, has since she was set free, but this is different. This is a feeling that simultaneously paralyzes and excites her.

Her curiosity takes over for a moment, and she steps closer to the smudged glass that separates her from the figures tangled on the bed inside the cramped motel room. The sheer curtains do little to hide their naked skin from her gaze. She doesn’t blink. Doesn’t breathe. Just watches, entranced at the way Sam’s careful fingers take his brother apart. It’s curious, she thinks, that Sam’s touch inspires such passion in Dean when her own triggers a flight response in him that takes far too much energy for her to control.

But Sam has Dean’s body and mind reacting in tandem. His skin draws forward needy little gasps from Dean that make her think of both weakness and strength. His fingers trace patterns that feel like memories. His mouth arouses white hot heat that leaves Dean desperate.

And Amara feels it all. Soft and sharp and deep. Feelings she doesn’t quite understand. She’s never felt this from Dean. Never experienced his pleasure so deeply in her own skin. She doesn’t understand where it comes from.

At least until the moment when Dean spills between them, his body strung tight as he strains against his brother, Sam’s name echoing on his lips. Sam kisses him through it; holds him and strokes his hair, watches intently as Dean’s eyes flood with pleasure.

It’s almost too much for her.

And it’s then that she knows—beyond a shadow of a doubt—that there exists a bond stronger than the one she shares with Dean; that it would take barely a word from Sam to end her hold.

And that’s both terrifying and intensely thrilling.

She never was one to walk away from a challenge. And Sam Winchester? Well, he’s an intriguing one.


End file.
